


Come fiori regalati a maggio

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [9]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Community: fanwriter.it, Flowers, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «E questi?»«Erica bianca. Sta per i desideri che si avverano.»«Oh. E senti che i nostri desideri si stanno avverando?»«Per ora sì...»





	Come fiori regalati a maggio

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Writober 2019 - Metamoro's version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941310) by [YellowAndBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue). 

> Prompt: flower shop (lista 2); menzionato perché non avevo lo sbatti di progettare l'ennesimo AU  
Contesto: generico  
Commento dell’autrice: l'ho cambiato TRE VOLTE il contesto per questa storia; state a vedere che della prima idea ne faccio l'ennesima shot fuori programma!  
Ma un grazie speciale a Yellow, perché è leggendo la sua adorabile oneshot numero 9 per il Writober che mi è partita l'idea definitiva.

«Questo che è?»

«Mmh...acanto.»

«E sta per…?»

«Arte. In generale.»

«Azzeccato», commenta Fabrizio, un sorriso sulle labbra. È complicato posizionare la lunga spiga di infiorescenze fra i capelli di Ermal, sdraiato tra le sue gambe e con la testa sul suo stomaco.

Quindi si mette con pazienza a spiccare qualcuno di quei fiorellini bianchi - e sono fragili, dannazione, gli si sfaldano tra le dita abituate in poche occasioni ad essere così delicate. Già spazientito, glieli sparge sopra i riccioli bruni.

Prende un altro fiore dal cesto ornamentale al suo fianco, e come prima glielo porge alla vista. «E questo cos'è?»

Ermal fa rapidamente mente locale. «Mughetto. Vedi le campanelle bianche?» Le sfiora con un indice, facendole dondolare appena.

«So' carine.» Fabrizio riporta a sé quel fiore. «Che significano?»

Piacevolmente assonnato, Ermal sospira e chiude gli occhi. «Felicità ritrovata.»

«Bello», mormora Fabrizio, piuttosto sicuro di star provando lo stesso senso di pace dell'altro. Quel fiore è più facile da sistemare, glielo infila fra i riccioli dietro un suo orecchio. Poi ridacchia. «Scommetto che il fioraio non t'ha manco riconosciuto...»

«Aveva Einaudi in sottofondo nel negozio, dubito che mi avrebbe riconosciuto comunque.»

Ma non spiegava lo stesso l'idea di Ermal di fare una canzone sul linguaggio dei fiori se non, per Fabrizio, come scusa per regalargliene. Lui non si lamentava, d'altra parte.

Poi prende un altro stelo che regge una spiga di fiori bianchi, più piccoli e fitti rispetto agli altri. «E questi?» E lo porta in giù, a punzecchiare appena una guancia di Ermal.

Mugugnando del leggero fastidio, Ermal dischiude le palpebre. «Erica bianca», risponde, riconoscendolo, e chiude gli occhi di nuovo, mentre Fabrizio riporta via da sé quel fiore. «Sta per i desideri che si avverano.»

«_Oh._» Fabrizio inizia a spiccare e a far cadere anche quei fiorellini fra le curve dei ricci, divertito. «E senti che i nostri desideri si stanno avverando?»

«Per ora sì. Anche se preferirei stare in relax su una spiaggia invece che per terra nel tuo studio.»

«Romantico.»

Ed Ermal ride, non riuscendo a trattenersi. C'era qualcosa, nel loro legame, che lo portava ad essere anche più pungente del solito, nonostante tutte le cose belle che provava, quell'inaspettata tenerezza.

«Questo è bellino», mormora poi Fabrizio, prendendo fra le dita un fiore dalla corolla ricca, complicata. La porta ad accarezzare prima una guancia di Ermal, poi la punta del naso, la bocca ancora curva in un sorriso rilassato. «Che cos'è?»

Il profumo nelle narici, e un soffice fresco sulle labbra, una traccia ancora a sfiorargli la guancia, Ermal si strappa di nuovo al suo piacevole riposo. «È la camelia...»

«È bella davvero», commenta Fabrizio, riavvicinandosi quel fiore che per poco non assomiglia ad una rosa. La infila tra i ricci proprio in mezzo alla testa di Ermal. «E qual è il suo significato?»

«Ne ha molti.» Ermal si distende appena, cercando una posizione un poco più comoda - stava rischiando di scivolare. «Stima, ammirazione, una persona che avrà successo...»

E Fabrizio sorride, carezzando con le punte delle dita la sua creazione.

«Ma anche...nostalgia, e...be', desiderio di te.»

«Hm.» Fabrizio si china appena, la bocca a sfiorare quei ricci e i petali che li adornano. «E un fiore per l'ipocondria non ci stava?»

«Non l'ho chiesto», risponde Ermal, fra le risate trattenute che gli sobbalzano in gola; quel cenno di agitazione che gli aveva stretto lo stomaco all'improvviso è evaporato così com'è comparso.

Ridacchiando anche lui sommessamente, perché in fondo erano proprio due stupidi, Fabrizio lo stringe un po' più a sé, con delicatezza per non fargli crollare tutti quei fiori dai capelli. «E hai dovuto dannà quel povero fioraio pe' cercà tutte 'ste cose?»

«Se voglio fare 'na cosa, la faccio bene», replica Ermal, forse un po' punto nel vivo.

«No, ma mi piacciono. Davvero.» E a tranquillizzarlo ulteriormente, Fabrizio affonda con quel sorriso fra i capelli di lui, schioccandogli anche un bacio. «Nessuno m'ha mai regalato dei fiori...solo per me, dico, no per qualche ricorrenza.»

Ermal gli gratta appena il sole tatuato di un dorso con la punta di un indice, un gesto distratto. «Sono contento», gli dice, tornando a gongolare per la sorpresa riuscita, il petto riscaldato da un calore che molto ha a che fare con l'innamoramento.

Di cui sospira Fabrizio, respirando profumo di fiori e lacca da parrucchiere.

«Però, Fabrì?»

«Mmh?»

«Se m'hai incasinato i capelli, quei fiori te li metto sulla tomba.»

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è tratto da una canzone di De André di cui ora non ricordo nemmeno come si chiama 😅


End file.
